


Heartbeat || Yandere Viktor Nikiforov X Reader/Oc ||

by KornilyaKoko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Anime, Blood, F/M, Gore, Insane Viktor Nikiforov, Unhealthy Obsession, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Viktor Nikiforov, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, possessive, x Reader, x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KornilyaKoko/pseuds/KornilyaKoko
Summary: " This is the first time i feel this way .."( This story can be found on Quotev and Wattpad , it will be updated there from now and on . The links are in the latest chapter published here . )





	1. ᴄᴀᴘᴛɪᴠᴀᴛᴇᴅ

" Here's your coffee ! " the barista , a girl in her late twenties with a dark brown mid-back length hair held in a low pony tail and a round face with a low-bridge nose and petal pink lips along with downturned silver eyes framed by lashes , informed the male cheerfully as she placed the hot cup of coffee on the table carefully .

Nodding , " Yes , thank you ." The male replied , lips tugging upwards into a smile , enchancing his already beautiful features . He was a fair-skinned twenty-seven years old male , and had short silver hair with bangs shielding his left eye , and beautiful light-blue green eyes framed by silver lashes . He was wearing a casual outfit , consiting of a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and slim black pants , & covering his feet were black dress shoes .

The man was very handsome with his features , and his athletic body only increased his appeal to the women around him . As some of the women in the coffee shop kept glancing at him , wondering if he was single , they wouldn't be surprised if he already had a girlfriend , but they would definitely be disappointed at the thought of such a man , a jackpot really , being taken .

The barista blushed and grinned before leaving the handsome customer to enjoy his coffee in peace , and unknown to her , the male was grateful at her choice of retreat . Since most of the women tend to keep trying to speak to him , (Read;Flirt) , not that he minded being in company with a beautiful woman but at the moment he wished for a relaxing evening .

Raising the mug to his lips , he sipped slowly , careful to not burn his tongue with the hot drink . The bitter taste of the coffee made him sign in bliss , enjoying the taste and the environment despite it being loud with the people chattering about their day .

A relaxing evening like this was rare since he was a famous ice skater , considered a living legend for winning five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Finals and numerous European championships. By the age of sixteen , he was already at the top of the figure skating world, under the guidance of his coach Yakov Feltsman .

Viktor Nikiforov was his name , and it was now uttered with respect and admiration among the skaters . He was proud of his reputation, since he worked really hard , training his ice skating skill most of the time . Though caring , border-line obssessive , about his ice skating made him neglect his life . In his teenage years , while others his age would care about dates and popularity & trying to fit in with the others , Viktor would only think about skating , which had become his life .

His love life was nonexistent at the moment , as he had dated women in his life and none of the relationships had worked , it just didn't feel right for some reason whenever he dated a woman . Viktor had never felt excitement or electric feeling with any of his past lovers , his heart had never raced almost unbelievably fast and he had never felt happy and giddy for no reason within their presence . He had felt empty and hollow , bored even .

His exprience in dating made him give up on trying to persuade a relationship anymore , though over the years , a feeling of loneliness almost overtook him in depression as he had nobody in his life , expect for a skating rink . And even the skating recently started to make him feel sick and almost disgusted , growing bored and tired of skating .

Viktor had started to consider taking a break , not retiring since he thought that maybe the feelings he had towards the skating sport was only temporary , but if it's not temporary . . Then he would retire .

A sigh escaped his lips , but this time it was an exhausted sigh . Life was becoming boring and tiring with the same schedule everyday , and no one to welcome him home . The silver haired man was lonely , and he feared that he would spend his life alone , which he didn't doubt . Sure , he had friends that he had befriended through skating , but ..he wouldn't really call them 'friends' as they only knew his cheerful facade , not knowing about his loneliness or personal and complicated problems .

Placing the mug of coffee back on the table , he glanced around him , observing the people in the coffee shop . Most of them were teenagers , chattering and grinning as if they had no care in life , and then there were the adults , some focused on documents and some focused on their devices , probably working .

Literally everyone had either a smile or a content expression , and for some reason ..it sickened him .

Averting his eyes away , he crossed his arms and leaned back , closing his eyes in order to calm his disgust and depressing thoughts .

The door's bell ring reached his ears , causing him to open his eyes , glad for a distraction , only for his breath to hitch and his eyes to widen as the person walked into the coffee shop .

The person was a woman that looked to be in her early twenties , she was (S/C) skinned and had a low-back length silky and soft (H/C) hair that she held in a messy bun with strands escaping the bun and framing her heartshaped face , along with a small button nose and pouty plump pink lips that looked kissable . Her (E/C) eyes framed by thick lashes were scanning the shop , in search for any empty seats as she walked towards the cashier .

She was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that didn't hide her impressive D-cup chest , flat stomach , small waist . And red leather jacket , thigh-length tight leggings that showed off her long legs , covering her feet were a pair of black sneakers with ankle-length black socks .

On her lips was a bright smile that somehow brightened the entire place , and as she passed his seat in order to reach the cashier , her (Favorite/Fruit) scent teased his nose . His light blue-green eyes were focused on her the entire time as he looked over his shoulder , as if she was the most interesting and fascniating being .

" Hello ..i would like to order (Favorite/Drink) . " the woman that captivated him informed the cashier , her voice a soothing melodious sound , easily evaporating any of the negative feelings that ruined his pleasant mood .

Viktor stared in wonder at her , wondering how can a stranger , a woman that he never knew , could affect him in such a way . He had never experienced such a foreign and strange but a pleasant feeling .

He must've been staring longer than necessary because the woman had turned around , and her eyes scanned the room one before landing on him , curiosity and confusion filling her eyes .

As her eyes locked with his , his heart raced in excitement, a tingle ran down his spine . The weird and confusing feelings making him furrow his eyebrows , wondering if this is what it felt like ..to fall in love .

The (H/C) haired woman's lips tugged upwards into a hesitant smile at him , raising a hand to wave hesitantly at him , looking unsure and uncertain about what to do . The silver haired man snapped out of his dazed trance , her smile somehow inducing a feeling of warmth from him .

Feeling confident , he stood up suddenly and walked over to stand beside her , much to her curiosity as she faced him with a raised eyebrow .

" ..I apologize if i had stared far too long , but i must say ..you are quite beautiful. " he said , a flirtatious smile plastered on his lips . His words made the woman blush , looking flattered as she scratched the back of her head nervously .

" Ah , thank you for the compliment .." She nodded in appreaction, her smile becoming genuine, which only made his heart's racing to increase to be on the receive end of such a beautiful smile .

extending his hand , " My name is Viktor Nikiforov , and i would like to know your name . " the woman seemed surprised and embarrassed , as she slowly extended her hand and held his hand in a handshake. Her hand was smaller than his and her skin was soft and smooth , almost making him tighten his grip .

" My name is Y/N (L/N) , " The captivating woman , now known as Y/N , introuduced herself shyly , pulling her hand away from his , tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously at getting to talk to a handsome male that attracted the attention of most of the females .

Viktor chuckled , " a beautiful name . . Y/N . " he replied, uttering her name experimentally , the name rolling off his tongue naturally , " I was wondering ..if i could buy you a drink and if we could spend time with each other ? " he offered , " there are no available seats available , so you should accept such a chance . " Viktor advised her after he had seen the moment of uncertainty flicking in her eyes at his offer .

Considering his offer for a moment , she nodded hesitantly , " Alright ..Viktor ." Y/N replied , his name spoken in her meledious voice sending a shiver down his spine .

Unknown to her , she would later recall this day and moment and wish vehemently that she hadn't even stepped out of her house as she cursed her fate .


	2. ᗪIᖴᖴEᖇEᑎT

 

Running the brush through her hair , she eyed herself in the mirror , contemplating whether or not to change her outfit as she placed the hairbrush back on the vanity . She was wearing a dark blue sundress with floral prints that reached above her knees , showing off her soft and smooth looking skin , and covering her feet were a pair of black ankle strap heels showing off her well-manicured (F/C) painted nails . Raising her hands , she held her low-back length (H/C) hair into a pony-tail with a blue ribbon hair-tie .

Scanning herself in the mirror once again , she had a black eyeliner around her eyes and a simple pink gloss on her lips , pearl earrings on her ears and a light silver necklace around her neck . Y/N nodded in satisfaction at her look , but she was still somewhat doubtful about her outfit and look , wasn't it showing skin a bit too much ? after all ..this is the first time in her life she was going out on a date !

After meeting the silver haired handsome man in the coffee shop , she had accepted his offer of sharing the table and as she spent a bit of time with him , she had gotten to know him a bit better and the fact that he was charismatic made her comfortable with sharing small informations about herself .

Y/N was a twenty years old woman , her major was music since she loved anything related to music , though she was soon graduating from the prestigious university that she had attended through her high grades , making her a genius in the other students eyes . The (H/C) haired woman comes from an average and normal middle-class family , though she had a normal life ..she also had complicated problems just like any other person .

Her dream of becoming a well-known and famous singer didn't please her parents who had wanted her to become either a lawyer like her father or a dentist like her mother , this problem had manifested tension between the family members . Her parents were very proud about the fact that she had a higher than normal intelligence , so her job decision didn't please them .

She loved her parents and would do anything to please them , but her dream would never change , she had been chasing after her dream for a while now , ever since she was young though her parents had thought it was only a phase at the time , which it wasn't .

Going back to the present , she was currently preparing herself for a date , since the silver haired man had asked her out on a date after their pleasant conversation . For some reason , she felt herself agreeing before she could even think it thorough , causing the man to smile at her . Preventing her from taking back her words .

It's not that she didn't like him ..it's the opposite really , Viktor was an interesting man to be around , his conversations were very pleasant and fun , that sometimes she would catch herself smiling genuinely in amusement . The reason for her hesitation was simple , she had never dated before and her life revolves around studying the music to achieve her dream .

But . . Maybe.. just maybe , her opinion could change after this date .

Shaking her head to snap herself out of her thoughts , she grabbed her small light blue purse and retreated out of her room quietly , careful not to make any loud sounds so as to not disturb her roommate .

The apartment she was living in was large and was on the eighth floor , fitting for two people to live in , with two bedrooms and bathrooms , a small kitchen and a living room . The person she was sharing the apartment with was decent and easy to get along with , her name was Helen and she can sometimes be bothersome with her tendency to spend most of her time partying .

Helen was a party maniac , she mostly spends her weekends going to parties and night clubs , and in result neglecting her studies . Helen can be quite intelligent , aiming to be an artist . but her potential was slipping every passing day as she ignored her decreasing grades and focused on being carefree and partying .

Y/N doesn't know what happened to make her roommate change so drastically, since Helen used to be an A-straight student , but she isn't going to be noisy , poking her nose where it doesn't belong . Helen was her friend , but they're not close or anything , since they don't spend much time with each other . The only reason they were roommates was because they used to be acquaintances, being in the same group of friends in high school , though even at that time , they hadn't interacted with each other much .

Back then , they were graduating from high school and their friends group was sadly breaking up , as every single one of them had chosen different career and path . For some reason , and randomly , Helen had asked her if she is willing to share an apartment with her , splitting the rent between themselves . Y/N had been surprised and confused , but then everything made sense since only herself and helen were attending the same prestigious school after studying hard , She had accepted because Helen was a good studying partner and as to not feel alone in an empty apartment .

But now she somehow regrets it since her roommate had changed , not caring about her grades anymore , and it's basically the same as living alone since Helen was either asleep in the morning or hanging out with her 'friends' . The apartment feels empty and the atmposhere was kind of lonely ..

Sighing , Y/N closed the door behind her quietly , turning around only flinch in surprise at the sight of her roommate being awake . A pale skinned girl in her early twenties with an auburn wavy shoulder-length hair and bangs covering her forehead , oval-shaped face with a straight nose and cupid bow's red painted lips along with almond-shaped honey brown eyes framed by lashes . She was wearing a purple crop top showing off her flat stomach and tight grey jeans that hugged her wide hips and long legs , on her feet were a pair white socks .

Helen was holding a half-filled bottle of water in her manicured hands , she looked surprised at the sight of her , " Wow ~ You're unusually dressed up today , Y/N ! " her honey brown eyes examined her outfit , looking impressed " Are you going out somewhere ? Or maybe you've finally decided to live your life to the fullest by enjoying the pleasure of alcohol and partying~ ? "

" You're awake ..? " Y/N asked confused , by now the auburn haired girl would be out cold on the couch stinking of the smell of sweat and cigarettes. The sight of her looking fresh and very much awake surprised the (H/C) haired girl .

Helen rolled her eyes , " Well , duh ! Do i look like i'm asleep now ? " she asked sarcastically , as if herself being awake and refreshed was an everyday occurance , " Anyways ! You avoided my question , are you going out somewhere ? " Helen repeated her question , looking highly curious .

Nervously fiddling with the strap of her purse , " Yes ..i'm going out on a date . " Y/N replied , causing her roommate to gasp in surprise , blinking her eyes frequently as if to check whether she was drunk or not .

Helen pointed a finger at her , " You? On a date ? Are you kidding me ? " she asked , honestly in disbelief , since the Y/N everyone knew had never dated and everyone assumed she would die a single virgin . She was too focused on her studies , studying hard to achieve her dream of being a singer , to the point where her classmates often joked that she was married to the music . Her intense love for music was simply too much , too intense for anyone to handle , anyone with a functioning brain could tell that the (H/C) haired girl was very passionate about singing and her dream .

Y/N knew that her roommate didn't mean to offend her , but still ..she felt irritated , since the meaning behind her words were very true . " Yes , i'm leaving now , i will see you later . " she curtly replied and hurriedly left towards the front door , leaving her roommate sheepish and guilty .

Closing the front door behind her , the cold air of the apartment's hallway made her sigh in relief , feeling as if it almost drained all of her negative feelings and emotions . She stayed still for a moment , enjoying the cold fresh air before continuing on her way to the elevator , the only sound in the empty hall being the sound of her clicking heels and the muffled sounds coming from some of the apartments .

Clicking on the button to summon the elevator , she waited patiently for a moment before the doors opened , and she stepped inside , the doors closing automatically behind her as she chose the Lobby floor . Y/N felt the elevator going down , heading towards the chosen floor .

_Ding !_

Her phone's notification sound slightly startled her as she grabbed the (Phone/Type) out of her purse , turning it on instantly , seeing the notification of a message . It was from Viktor . They had exchanged number yesterday at the coffee shop after her agreement to the date , so she had been waiting expectantly for a text from him .

  **[Viktor] ; ⊂ I'm at the lobby . ^^⊃**

Faintly smiling , she turned off the phone and placed it back in the purse , just on time too as the elevator stopped for a moment and the doors were opened , revealing the lively lobby of the apartment building . She nodded in acknowledgement towards the receptionist , a male in his early thirties with a slicked back blonde hair and chocolate brown narrowed eyes framed by lashes that looked warm and kind along with an upturned nose , he was wearing his work clothes , a black suit , that she sometimes wondered if it felt uncomfortable with the hot weather outside .

His name was Ryu Akiyama , and he was a good acquaintance of Y/N since they would greet each other everyday . Proving her thought , he smiled warmly at her in greeting before returning back to typing on the keyboard , leaving her to her business .

Y/N's eyes scanned the lobby , in search for the silver haired man , before spotting him seated on the couch in the lobby , a magazine open on his lap as he flipped to the next page , looking mildly interested in the content . He was wearing a body-hugging dark green v-neck t-shirt that showed off his athletic form , and black slim pants along with black plain toe derby shoes . An expensive looking wristwatch around his left hand , glinting in the light .

" V-Viktor ! " she called for him nervously , stepping towards him until she stood infront of him , a few feet away from him , causing him to look up , only for his eyes to widen . The action made Y/N become self-conscious, wondering if anything was amiss or something was on her face . She fidgeted under his stare , and was about to speak up when he smiled flirtatiously ,

" You look amazing ! " Viktor complimented her , placing the forgotten magazine beside him on the couch , standing up to his full height , which it was an impressive 5'11 , towering over her 5'8 frame .

Blushing , " You look a-amazing too , Viktor .." The (H/C) haired girl complimented him back , and did her best not to stare at his fitting well-toned form though it was very hard but she managed well at the thought of embarrassing herself , " I'm sorry if i made you wait too long , " she apologized , smiling sheepishly , distracting herself .

Viktor shook his head , " Don't worry , it wasn't a long wait , " he assured her worries , " Besides , who wouldn't wait a mere minutes to see such a beauty as yourself ? " the silver haired man smoothly asked , lips tugging upwards into a smirk at the sight of her cheeks flushing and the embrassment visible on her face . Y/N looked quite adorable when flustered , in his opinion .

" Alright , shall we go now ? " he questioned , receiving a shy nod from her , making his smirk change into a smile as he turned around , heading towards the apartment's building exit with her following close behind .

The silver haired man had a feeling that this date was going to be ..magical , as cliché as it sounds , and beautiful . For some reason , he had high hopes for the date . Viktor couldn't stop thinking the whole night about the date , which was out of his character , since usually when going out on dates , he would only feel anticipation and a slight excitement but even that feeling would evaporate just as the date had started .

But at this certain date , Viktor felt ecstatic and excited , eager for the date to start already . Somehow , he could tell that the (H/C) haired girl was different , just by her inducing such a foreign and thought to be dead feelings .


	3. ᴀ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ

Checking the movie posters on the walls , some were romance and some were horror , and then there were the comedy movies that looked interesting to watch . Humming in thought , Y/N turned around to face the direction Viktor had went to . The silver haired man had went to buy popcorn and soda so that they can enjoy watching the movie together with snacks .

For their date , Viktor had taken her to the cinema to watch a movie , making her a bit excited as it had been a while since she had come to the cinema because she was too busy with her studies , the last time she came here was in the highschool with her friends .

On their way to the cinema , Y/N had been stiff and nervous , so she nervously stayed quiet and speaking only when needed to , making Viktor take the lead and start the conversations . The conversations were about her opinions on movies and what kind she likes , her favorite actors and stories , and so once again , Viktor being the charismatic man that he was , Y/N had grown comfortable and started to talk more and more about her opinions on the movies and their stories .

To the point that she might have been worried that she was being talkative , if it waren't for Viktor paying attention and replying just as much to her questions and commenting here and there about her opinions , all the while sharing his fair share of opinions and thoughts about the movies he watched .

The date had just started and the (H/C) haired woman was already enjoying her time with the silver haired man , Viktor was very pleasant to talk to , indeed .

Tearing her eyes away from the posters , she looked around the cinema , seeing teenagers and adults alike around . Today the place was thankfully not crowded , the (H/C) haired woman dislikes it when she gets stuck in a place full of people and crowded , she would feel as if she was suffocated being stuck in the middle of the crowd . It was an occurance that would always happen to her ever since she was young , so she was careful in avoiding any crowded places .

Glancing down at the two movie tickets in her hand , Viktor had chosen to watch a comedy movie upon noticing most of the movies she spoke about were comedy genre , flustering her . Though she was surprised that he had chosen differently since she heard that most guys these days either choose a horror movie so that their date cling to them in 'fright' or a romantic movie so that they would get their date flustered . Well , it's not like she is complaining or anything , Y/N loves comedy movies . It always gets a genuine laughter out of her , even when she is in a sour mood .

" Y/N ! I've bought the popcorn ! " Viktor informed her , making her look up from staring at the tickets , To see him holding a bag of popcorn in one hand and two cans of cold soda in the other hand , " The movie will start soon , so we should go in now , "

Nodding , Y/N followed after him in the movies hall , walking into their chosen movie room . She looked around , seeing some seats were already occupied and that the screen had just turned on . The silver haired man guided her to one of the seats in the second row as the lights were turned off , just as the movie had started .

Seated beside each other with the popcorn between them , they watched the movie in silent amusement , a chuckle escaping their lips here and there at the funny and silly scenes , exchanging an entertained and amused glances , while eating popcorn .

The movie becoming more interesting , Y/N muffled her laughter at one of the scenes , her laughter and chuckles going unheard as the people in the movie room laughed a bit loudly , she watched in amusement and eyes full of laughter , becoming engrossed in watching the movie , as she made sure not to miss any interesting scene .

Beside her , Viktor was glancing at her in wonder and interest , until he no longer watched the movie but kept his eyes glued on her as she laughed , watching her keenly . For some reason , her laughter brought warmth in his chest , and he felt like something akin to admiration as the sound of her laughter was ..meledious . Usually the silver haired man would never note or listen closely to how someone's laughter sounds like , but he guesses that there is a first time to everything .

The sound was meledious and soothing to him , and as a thought came to him on a whim , Viktor looked around seeing the people too absorbed in watching the entertaining movie than noticing Y/N's laughter . He wondered how they hadn't heard it , or if they had , how couldn't they admire such a beautiful sound ?

Or maybe he was the only one who noticed how beautiful the sound was .

He forced himself to look away just as the movie finished , letting out a sigh and averting his eyes to her form as if he had just looked at her , as if he hadn't been watching her the entire time instead of paying attention to the movie . Y/N's cheeks were flushed and she was a bit breathless from all the laughing , the sight was ..cute .

Grinning , " That was a nice movie , don't you think ? " she asked , standing up and patting off the crumbs of the popcorn on her dress , feeling her cheeks hurt a bit from all the grinning . Still feeling mildly amused as various scenes of the movie repeated in her mind , she wondered if she should rewatch it later on when she has the time , after studying of course .

Viktor nodded , " Yes ..it was very beautiful." He replied , recalling the sight of her laughing face and the meledious sound . His words made her raise an eyebrow in curiosity and interest , " Beautiful ..? " his reply was unexpected and confusing , " What do you mean ? "

Lips tugging upwards into a smile , " Ah ..sometimes my opinions could be strange , excuse me . " he said vaguely , standing up as well and walking side to side with her out of the movie room . Y/N furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a moment before smiling back at him .

" Strange ..? That only makes you more interesting . " Y/N commented honestly , a blush spreading over her cheeks as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes to see his reaction to her words .

Viktor blinked in surprise , " Oh? Strange men are your type then , Y/N ? " a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips , " A peculiar taste you have there . "

Blush darkening , she remained shyly silent , unsure how to reply . Somehow spending time with him just a little bit made her a little bold and more comfortable , but not that bold . Though she could admit that she is impressed , he was very charismatic and smooth to get her this much comfortable around him in such a short time . Y/N was a bit awkward and shy , easily to get nervous , that's her personality with people she wasn't close to . Getting her to be comfortable can be quite hard , and the silver haired man had done it in a short time too .

Seeing her becoming flustered , he decided to change the subject before she returns being shy and stiff , " i've reserved a table at the italian restaurant, " he informed her , stopping on the sidewalk , waiting for the green sign to change . It was already evening time , the movie had thankfully finished on time since it was lunch time , " It's surprisingly not far from here , we could go there just by walking instead of taking a taxi . "

Unfortunately Viktor's car was being cleaned and washed , so he was unable to drive here , instead coming to her location by a taxi . That made him apologize , worried that she was uncomfortable being in a taxi , only to be assured that she isn't uncomfortable at all and to be informed , that she always goes by taxi to get to her university .

Y/N's burning cheeks cooled down , grateful that the subject changed , " Italian ..? I like italian food , " She said , " i love Focaccia bread , it's very delecious . "

Viktor raised an eyebrow , " I like it too but it's not my favorite , i prefer Margeherita pizza . " and with that a lively conversation started about different dishes of italian food and which was their favorites & dislikes , the talk kept on even as the red sign came on and continued on their way to their destination, an italian restaurant .

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Stopping infront of a luxarious looking restaurant , Viktor led her inside as she followed close behind curiously . The cold fresh air of the conditioner in the restaurant making her sigh in relief , the heat of the weather had been bothering her for a little while now , so the cold air felt like heaven .

A waiter , a woman in her mid-twenties with a blonde curly hair held in a messy bun and a round face with large hazel eyes framed by lashes and low-bridge nose along with pink full lips , wearing a white button-up shirt with a black vest over it along with knee-length black skirt and dark brown low-heels , walked up to them , " Mr Nikiforov , yes ? " she asked cheerfully with a smile plastered on her lips , receiving a nod from Viktor , " Please follow me to your reserved table . "

The waiter took them towards a table for two in the corner of the restaurant , once reaching there she placed the two menus in her hands on the table as the silver haired man and his date took a seat . The blonde haired woman left them to their privacy with a polite smile , informing them that she will come back in five minutes to take their order .

Opening the menu , Y/N scanned the different dishes , her eyes internally widening at the prices . The restaurant was really luxarious and expensive , she remained silent and calmly kept on checking the menu. Feeling curious and intrigued about Viktor's job , thinking that it must be a very high paying job , if he could afford going to places like this .

Now that she thought about it , she still doesn't know much about him , sure she now knows his favorites and likes . But nothing personal , for an example , where he was from and his job . A teacher ? A doctor ?

Deciding to ask him about it , she informed him that she would like to try the Margeherita Pizza , the dish suggested by the silver haired man himself . " Good choice , i will be ordering the same as you . " he nodded in approval , closing the menu and waited patiently for the waiter to come .

Clearing her throat to earn his attention , " So ..i don't know much about you , don't you think we should get to know each other ? " Y/N asked , feeling a bit nervous as she fidgeted .

Viktor's lips curved into a smile , " Yes , we should . " he agreed , " My name is Viktor Nikiforov as you know , I'm from russia and I'm a twenty seven year old ice skater , what about you ? "

Y/N was surprised that he was an ice skater , but it would explain his athletic form , " I'm a twenty year old university student , I'm from (Country/Name) and i'm majoring in music ." She introduced herself , her eyes lighting up at the latter words causing him to raise an eyebrow curiously .

" You must be very interested in music judging by your passionate reaction , " Viktor observed in amusement , making her cheeks flush " What type of an instrument do you play ? "

She chuckled , " Actually , i'm learning to be a singer ! " Y/N informed him , " My dream is to be a well-known and one of the best singers . " The (H/C) haired woman said with determination , sounding sure that she will achieve her dream .

His breath hitched at the intense determination in her eyes , feeling amazed as her attitude changed from a flustered and nervous woman into a confident and determined woman at the mere mention of her dream .

The moment last a moment , and it might have lasted longer if the waiter didn't walk over to their table , ready to take their orders , " Have you decided what you would like to eat ? " the blonde haired waiter asked , breaking Y/N from her thoughts/Daydream and Viktor from his trance .

" Ah , yes ." Viktor replied , sounding distracted as he teared his eyes away from Y/N with a bit of difficulty to look the waiter in the eye , " We would like Two Margeherita Pizza and for the drinks , a champagne please . " She nodded , writing the order down on her notepad , before leaving once again to inform the chief of the order .

Viktor leaned forward , a smile on his lips and his light blue-green eyes almost looking too intense , " Say , Y/N .." He began , making her raise an eyebrow , " I would like to someday hear you sing , "

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words , a blush spreading over her cheeks and warmth filled her chest , she is uncertain about why she would feel this way but , " Of course , " she grinned , " and I would like to someday see you skate on the ice , "

And with that they exchanged a grin , staring into each other's eyes and unknowingly experiencing the same feelings of heart racing and warmth , appearing to the outsiders view as lovesick couple .


	4. This chapter ..

I don't like writing on this site , i don't feel really comfortable here , so this story is already published on Quotev And Wattpad and it's going to be updated from now and on , on those sites .  
The new chapter is already out .

https://www.quotev.com/story/9362306/Heartbeat-Yandere-Viktor-Nikiforov-X-Reader

https://www.wattpad.com/story/104701529-heartbeat-yandere-viktor-nikiforov-x-reader-oc


End file.
